


boredom can bring out the best in us

by HunnyBunnyERZA



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, One Shot, this is pretty much just wholesome and fluffy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyBunnyERZA/pseuds/HunnyBunnyERZA
Summary: Anne and Jane are home together and bored (cuz aren’t we all right now?) You’d think the result of that would be chaos, but maybe it’s something a little more enjoyable.(Alternative summary: Anne gives Jane spacebuns)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	boredom can bring out the best in us

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been so long since I’ve posted/actually finished a fic! Sorry about that lol
> 
> This was written as more a broadway cast Jane and Bo but it definitely doesn’t have to be read that way! Also, here I headcannon that Jane and Anne live together but not all the queens, just them!
> 
> hope you enjoy! leave kudos or comments if u want :)

“Hey, can I braid your hair?”

Jane looked over to Anne with a confused expression, watching as she got up from where she had been sitting on the floor and plopped herself next to Jane on the couch.

“I just watched a tutorial for it on YouTube,” she tried to explain, although Jane still seemed just as confused.

“I didn’t know you liked that sort of thing,” Jane said, a hint of a smile forming on her lips.

“I don't,” she replied, giggling slightly. “I don’t know why I watched it, but I wanna try it now.”

“Alright, go ahead. Just, don’t do anything too crazy.”

Anne nodded, putting her hands on Jane’s shoulders to turn her around so she could reach her hair. Jane sighed as Anne started to gather some of her hair, staring blankly at nothing in particular as she tried to focus on the gentle feeling of Anne’s fingers on her scalp.

It was only about a minute later than Anne started to undo Jane’s hair, sighing once she finished doing so and leaning back against the couch.

“What’s wrong?” Jane asked, shifting slightly to face her. She hesitantly placed her hand on top of Anne’s, and smiled when Anne curled up against her side.

“Nothing, it’s just a lot harder than it looked in the video,” Anne said, followed by a soft giggle. “I’m only good at space buns.”

But right after saying that, her eyes widened, a mix between a smirk and a wide smile painting her face as she pulled away from Jane and sat back up.

“What if I gave you spacebuns!”

“Bo, I’m not sure if I-”

“C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

Jane wanted to fight it more, but she couldn’t ignore the pleading look in Anne’s eyes.

“Sure, why not right?” Jane said after a bit, smiling at how eager Anne became once she affirmed it. She quickly drew her legs up onto the couch, so she could kneel and be tall enough to reach Jane’s head.

“Do you want half up half-up half-down? Or big ones,” Anne asked, already starting to separate out a bit of Jane’s hair.

“Do it like how u have it in the show,” she replied, half-giggling at the giddy smile on Anne’s face as she brushed her fingers through Jane’s hair.

She watched Anne’s hands move in front of her face as her hair was twirled up into buns. Anne pulled the Bobby pins from her own buns to clip them in place, and Jane couldn’t help but smile at how concentrated Anne looked.

“All done!” She cheered after a little while, stepping back a bit and tilting her head slightly. “They’re not as lopsided as I thought they’d be. C’mon, go look in the mirror!”

Anne held out her hand, and right after Jane grabbed it she was being pulled off the couch and towards Anne’s bedroom, or more specifically, towards the full body mirror in the corner.

“Whaddya think?” Anne asked, smiling, as Jane stared dumbfounded at her reflection.

“It’s uhm…” Jane trailed off, trying to find the right words, before laughing at herself and saying, “it’s not as strange as I thought it’d be.”

Anne started giggling. “If only we had the little crown pieces to put around them, it’d be perfect!”

Jane smiled at that, before wincing ever so slightly.

“They’re so tight, are they always this tight on you?” she asked, Anne nearly giggled at how worried she sounded.

“At first they were a bit tight but I’m pretty much used to it now,” Anne explained. “But you should take them out if it’s too tight, so you don’t get a headache later.”

Jane nodded, reaching up to one of them. “Not right now, though. They’re fun!”

“They are, aren’t they?” Anne replied, her smile competing in brightness with the sun shining through the window. “You have to let me put them in again next time we video chat with the rest of the queens.”

“Only if you wear them yourself too,” Jane winked, but then Anne’s eyes widened.

And that’s how the two of them wasted away upwards of the next hour of the day. Anne rushed to put spacebuns in her own hair before the two of them kept thinking of dumb ideas for selfies to take, Anne even convincing Jane to make a tiktok with her after promising not to post it.

Eventually, Jane did end up mentioning that her head was starting to hurt, and Anne carefully took out the pair of buns from Jane’s hair before brushing through her hair gently with her fingers. Jane was able to convince the girl to take down her own hair for the same reason, and soon they were both sitting on Anne’s bed, Anne’s head resting on Jane’s shoulder as they looked through and giggled at the dumb pictures they had took.

That one boredom induced request of Anne’s led to a pretty fun day, hadn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
